A conventional core/coil assembly for a single phase, oil-filled distribution transformer includes a frame assembly having a U-shaped channel that is used in conjunction with two, separate metal angles (top frames). Four sets of bolted hardware are used to complete the mounting of the U-shaped channel to the top frames. In addition, to secure this frame assembly and thus the core/coil assembly into a transformer tank, a unique angular bracket is incorporated to connect the top frames to a welded channel located on a vertical wall of the tank. Three additional sets of bolted hardware are used for this tank mounting. These additional parts and the associated assembly time increase the cost of the transformer.
A second method of securing a conventional core/coil assembly incorporates a top and bottom channel and requires the use of a banding strap to secure the assembly together. With this assembly, there are issues with obtaining the correct banding tension. Also, safety issues may arise when lifting the assembly supported by the bands, due to the structural integrity of the assembly.
Thus, there is a need to provide a single piece frame for a core/coil assembly of distribution transformer that eliminates the multiple frame parts, bolts, or banding straps of the conventional frame assemblies.